What should have Been
by MrsTColfer
Summary: What should have happened in the second task. Cuteness and Fluff warning :P


What should have happened in the second task.

Harry walked with Ron down to the stadium for the second task while looking for Hermione.

The night before they had spent in the library trying to find someway to stay under water for over an hour. Hermione had left before seven, being called to the headmasters office, and the boys hadn't seen her since.

Neville, it turned out, had been the answer to there problems. He had read about a plant, one that was very hard to get mind you, that gave the consumer the ability to breath under water. He had giving Harry a section of the plant that morning with a warning that it only lasted the required time.

That had been three hours ago and now, Harry was standing on the dock waiting for the horn. He scanned the crowd noting that a few people were missing. Cho, Fleur's little sister, and Hermione should have been on the platform waiting with the family or boyfriends but were no where in sight.

Harry shrugged it off and put the gillyweed in his mouth, grimacing at the taste. The horn sounded and Harry jumped into the water while the sharp shifting in his throat altered hinted to him that the weed was working. He looked at his hands, seeing the new webs forming, and grinned slightly.

He shot forward, pushing his way through the seaweed and other strange magical plants that grew in the Black Lake. He searched, not know what for, everywhere he past getting closer to the middle of the lake until he spotted what he was looking for.

Four people floated in the exact middle of the lake. Hermione, Gabrielle, Cho, and Draco Malfoy. Harry stopped swimming to stare.

He knew that Victor would save Hermione, Cho was for Cedric and Gabrielle was for her sister, but that left Draco for him. Why?

Harry didn't get much time to think about that before he watch Victor swim by, partially transformed as a shark, grab Hermione and swim to the surface. He sighed as well as he could under water, and moved forward.

He used his wand to sever the weeds holding Draco down and hooked his arm under the blondes and started swimming up just in time to see Fleur race Cedric to the little clearing. It was a short swim up and as Harry's head hit the surface he could feel the gills and webs disappear from his body.

He got to the dock after a long awkward swim, still holding Draco close. He was given blankets and brought, still holding a sleeping blonde, to the Medical tent.

Harry put Draco on a bed and curled up on the chair next to it as Madman Pomfrey rushed to get the Wake-Up potion. _Why him?_ The question had yet to be answered, not that anyone other then himself could answer at the moment anyway.

_So why then Harry. Why is _He_ the person important enough that you had to save him? Why do you seek him out to pick a fight? Why is it _always_ him?No one else get your blood moving or you heart racing. He make you feel without even trying. Do you really have to ask yourself why? _

Harry shook his head and watched his school revival wake up. Draco stretched and snuggled into the blankets and sighed, before shooting up in the bed and gasping. He looked around for a second confused before his eyes landed on Harry. He lied back down relaxing into the pillow again, chuckling

"So I'm _that_ important to you Potter? I thought some one else would have been picked. The Weasel or that girl you took to the Yule." Draco sneered as he talked, not looking at Harry. _Anywhere_ but Harry.

"I didn't think it would be you. I thought it would be any one _but_ you. But this makes sense." Harry mumbled the last line but Draco caught it.

"I guess it does. Make sense that is. You and me. Us. It was always there, yet so easy to over look." Draco's face flushed slightly as he said that and his eyes closed as though scarred of his own words. "You know this whole summer Mother gave me the weirdest looks when I mentioned just _how much_ I hated you. I didn't understand but I think I get it now."

They sat there quietly for a moment before looking at each other. It was almost awkward but not. They weren't sure who moved first but they were very close, very fast. They both leaned in slightly until their lips brushed slowly and their breath mixed. Noses brushed as they pulled away.

Harry smile slightly and Draco bit his lip. "Do you think we can really do this?"

"Of course Potter. And if you break my heart, well lets hope you never find out what I'm capable of."

"Don't worry. I don't plan on ever hurting you." Harry leaned in for another light breath taking kiss to seal their new relationship.


End file.
